


Marauders

by sevil



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre wenn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was einem so alles unter der Dusche einfällt...

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist meine allererste und niemals beendete Fanfic. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sie hier zu archivieren, aber die [April Showers Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/131) hat mich doch dazu gebracht. Zum ersten Mal gepostet habe ich sie auf [animexx.de](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/) am 28.11.2004 (Kapitel 1) und 6.2.2005 (Kapitel 2) [[Link zum Originalpost](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/fanfiction/autor/110595/66376/)]. Header, Zusammenfassung und Autorennotizen habe ich gelassen, wie sie waren.

Titel: Marauders  
Autor: sevil  
Teil: 1/?  
Pairing: Auf alle Fälle RL/SS, ansonsten mal schauen…*g*  
Disclaimer: Da noch niemand mein Autogramm verlangt hat und mein Konto leider eher unter Schwindsucht leidet lässt sich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit behaupten, dass nix außer dem plot mir gehört.  
Warnungen: It´s slash, don´t like, don´t read  
A/N: Meine erste ff, also seid gnädig mit mir und hinterlasst mir irgendetwas. Freue mich genauso über konstruktive Kritik wie über Lob usw.

 

 **Kapitel 1 Was einem so alles unter der Dusche einfällt...**

„Pad, hey Padfoot, schläfst du schon?“ wisperte es.  
„Nee, ich bin noch hellwach, merkt man das etwa nicht?“ grummelte Sirius verschlafen.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, denn Sebastian Kniffelball, seines Zeichens Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft, hatte darauf bestanden, einen bestimmten Spielzug immer und immer wieder zu trainieren. Sirius beneidete in dieser Hinsicht seinen besten Freund, dem selbst die 125. Wiederhoung des Virulamus-Antaktika nicht das Geringste auszumachen schien.

Gerade eben richtete sich besagter bester Freund bedeutungsvoll in seinem Bett auf und beugte sich über die kleine Lücke, die ihre Betten voneinander trennte.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich es Snivellus heimzahlen werde. Mir ist die Idee gerade unter der Dusche gekommen“

„Bist du immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Snivelli dich einen schwulen Schönling genannt hat? Du gibst doch sonst nicht so viel auf seine Worte“ fragte Sirius amüsiert.

„Er hat mich beleidigt und bloßgestellt und das vor aller Augen“ entgegnete James heftig.

‚Wohl eher vor den Augen einer ganz bestimmten Person’ dacht Sirius und verkniff sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen. Statt dessen sagte er: „ Psst, Reg dich ab, sonst weckst du noch unerwünschte Zuhörer. Du willst doch nicht“ fügte er etwas boshaft hinzu, „dass Arthur Hopkins noch aufwacht und du die Einzelheiten deines Planes morgen am Schwarzen Brett nachlesen kannst!“  
Verärgert schwieg James, und Sirius drehte sich zufrieden auf die andere Seite. Er wusste, dass ihm der Schwarzhaarige im Nebenbett seinen Plan noch früh genug anvertrauen würde.

 

Am nächsten Morgen waren die beiden unter den ersten, die sich am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle niederließen. Zwischen zwei Bissen Toast fragte Sirius beiläufig: „Was ist denn nun dein genialer Plan, wegen dem du mich gestern so unbedingt aus meiner Tiefschlafphase reißen musstest?“

James sah sich kurz um und flüsterte dann seinem besten Freund etwas ins Ohr.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Vor Schreck war Sirius das Toast aus der Hand gefallen.

„Sei doch leise, muss ja nicht gleich jeder mitkriegen“ beruhigte James und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

Sirius folgte seinem Blick und dämpfte seine Stimme: „Das kannst du nicht machen Prongs, das ist nun wirklich zu gefährlich!“

„Ohh, ich wusste nicht, dass dir Snivelli so sehr am Herzen liegt!“ bemerkte James sarkastisch.

„Das tut er nicht und das weißt du auch“ meinte Sirius und nahm sein Toast wieder auf. „Ich hab nur keine Lust, Moony in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen oder selbst von der Schule zu fliegen“ erklärte er langsam. „Ganz abgesehen davon, du weißt, dass das auch tödlich enden kann, oder?“ fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Das Risiko ist denkbar klein. Wir müssen nur...“ Und es entbrannte eine leise Diskussion, in derem Verlauf sich ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf James Zügen ausbreitete.  
‚Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich wie beredet und charmant er sein kann, wenn er will. Kein Wunder, dass ihn die Mädchen umschwärmen wie Motten das Licht’ Sirius musste innerlich schmunzeln, als er einen schmachtenden Blick in Richtung seines besten Freundes auffing, den dieser in seinem Redeeifer gar nicht bemerkte.

„Morgen ihr zwei, seid ihr schon fertig?“ Remus Lupin ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius fallen. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Köpfe auseinander und zwei schuldbewusste Gesichter blickten Lupin an.  
„Hey, ihr seht ja aus, als hätte ich euch bei etwas Unanständigem ertappt“ sagte Remus und grinste.

‚So falsch liegst du das nicht einmal’ dachte Sirius. Laut sagte er: „Klar, ich habe Prongs gerade gestanden, dass ich unsterblich in ihn verliebt bin und was ich so mit ihm vorhabe wenn wir mal ungestört sind!“ James grinste nur vielsagend und alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus, was ihnen einige zornige Blicke vom Slytherin-Tisch einbrachte. Besonders Severus „Snivellus“ Snape schien mal wieder seine übliche gute Laune zu haben.

„Wie geht’s eigentlich Wormy, du warst doch gerade bei ihm im Krankenflügel, Moony, oder?“ fragte Sirius schnell, damit Remus gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, sich näher nach diesen „Liebesschwüren“ zu erkundigen.  
„Es geht ihm wieder einigermaßen. Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass er in zwei Wochen wieder OK ist.“ Antwortete Remus und biss hungrig in sein Toast.

„Man soll sich als Ratte eben nie mit Katzen anlegen. Schon gar nicht direkt unter Dumbledores Nase, wo man sich nicht mal eben zurückverwandeln kann“ lästerte James und stand auf.

„Er kann froh sein, dass wir ihn noch gefunden haben, bevor ihn dieser Kater als leckere Mitternachtsmahlzeit verspeist hatte“ nickte Sirius.

„OK Leute, ich muss noch mal in die Bücherei, was nachschlagen. CU im Unterricht.“ Damit schlenderte James zum Ausgang und viele Mädchenblicke folgten der schlanken Gestalt.  
Aber auch einige Jungen konnten sich ein kurzes Starren nicht verkneifen, als jetzt James Hand wie zufällig durch seine Haare fuhr. Sirius sah in diesem Moment zufällig in Richtung Slytherin-Tisch und registrierte vage ein Paar kalter, grauer Augen, das die Gestalt seines Freundes nicht einen Augenblick losgelassen hatte..

„Weißt du was er hat?“ fragte Remus irritiert. Sirius blinzelte und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er realisiert hatte, dass Remus von James gesprochen hatte. Dann zuckte er nur die Achseln und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, wobei er seinen Freund nicht ansah.

 

 

A/N: Also, zerrisst mich, lobt mich, nur sagt mir irgendwie, was ihr davon haltet!


	2. Unterricht

Titel: Marauders  
Autor: sevil  
Teil: 2/?  
Pairings: RL/SS, JP/SB?  
Disclaimer: Da mein Konto leider nicht davon profitiert lässt sich wohl mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit behaupten, dass werder die Charaktere noch deren Umwelt mir gehört. Leih sie mir nur aus von jemandem, der besser ist als ich  
Warnungen: slash, don´t like, don`t read  
A/N: Schreibblockade bei der ersten ff, was für ein Alptraum. Aber jetzt ja Gott sei Dank überwunden. Nehme gerne Kritik entgegen, hilft mir!

Gaaaaaaaaaanz dickes Danke an meine beta Doro, wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen!

 

 **Kapitel 2:**

Die ersten beiden Stunden an diesem Morgen waren Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. James kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Prof. Herbal mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes Gewächshaus drei öffnete. Er sah die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde und grinste nur.

„OK, wir werden heute die letzten Mandrakes einpflanzen. Bitte nehmen sie sich jeder ein Paar Ohrenschützer“ tönte Prof. Herbal gutgelaunt. Die Schüler stöhnten. Das war nun schon die dritte Stunde, die sie damit verbrachten.

„Was Passendes gefunden?“ fragte Sirius leise seinen Freund, als sie sich zur Kiste mit den Ohrenschützern drängelten.  
„Noch nicht, aber wozu gibt es denn sowas wie Tarnumhänge“ entgegnete James und beide tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Auf mein Kommando setzen sie bitte die Ohrenschützer auf und pflanzen die Mandrakes in eines von diesen Löchern. Sie wissen ja wie es geht.“ Eine fließende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und schon erschien ein Reihe beinahe mannsgroßer Löcher an der rechten Seite des Gewächshauses.

„Schon wieder? Ich habe immer noch Muskelkater vom letzten Mal. Warum müssen ausgerechnet wir so bestraft werden?“ grummelte Sirius.  
„Oh, ich wüsste schon wieso. Wenn ich da nur an die eine oder andere Sache denke...“ stichelte Remus. „Hey, sag bloß du fandst es nicht lustig, wie Snivellus gekreischt hat, als seine Haare sich selbständig gemacht haben“ Sirius grinste bei der Erinnerung.  
„Nein, ehrlich gesagt fand ich es nicht lustig.“ sagte Remus, plötzlich ernst geworden.

„Was Moony, ich dachte...“  
„Hey, warum hast du nicht...“

„Ohrenschützer auf!“ kommandierte Prof. Herbal und James und Sirius Protest erstarb.Remus war dankbar dafür. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn seine Freunde sauer auf ihn waren.

Anderthalb Stunden später waren sie so nassgeschwitzt, dass sie den Regen, der ihnen auf dem Rückweg zum Schloß ins Gesicht schlug, kaum bemerkten. „Ich schwöre euch, wenn Herbal uns das auch nur eine Stunde länger angetan hätte, ich hätt sie gekillt. Hey Moony, was gegen ein kleine Mitternachtsmahlzeit einzuwenden? Wann ist denn der nächste Vollmond?“ James drehte sich mit einer Grimasse zu seinem Freund um.

„In drei Wochen, und du weißt, dass das ganz und gar nicht witzig ist James Potter!“

„Ja ja, schon gut“

„Moment, mein Schnürsenkel“ Remus bückte sich und band ihn wieder zu. Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass die anderen weiter gegangen waren und angeregt tuschelten.

Beim Anblick der beiden so unterschiedlichen schwarzen Schöpfe, die wieder einmal beinahe miteinander verschmolzen, musste er innerlich seufzen. Es war nicht immer ganz einfach, mit den beiden bestaussehendsten und intelligentesten Jungen der Schule befreundet zu sein. Ständig steckten sie zusammen un planten irgendetwas.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn absichtlich beiseite schoben oder so.

Aber manchmal, gerade in solchen Situationen, spürte Remus die Kluft, die ihn selbst von seinen besten Freunden trennte und er hasste es. Sie waren seine Freunde, immer noch, obwohl sie wussten, was er war. Ja mehr noch, sie hatten es geschafft, ihm seine Verwandlung so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Wenn Remus mit ihnen in ihren Animagi-Formen durch das Schulgelände streifte, fühlte er sich eher als Mensch denn als Wolf.  
Er war ihnen so dankbar dafür, und doch...

Er dachte an James letzte Worte. Wie konnte er das alles nur so leicht nehmen? Peter war ernsthaft verletzt und er, Remus Lupin, war Schuld daran! Es war ihm unbegreiflich, aber für James schien das alles nur ein Spiel zu sein. Ein Spiel mit einem hohen Einsatz zwar, aber trotzdem nur ein Spiel.

Für ihn war es bittere Realität.

Nicht nur, dass seine Verwandlung ungleich schmerzhafter war als die Animagus-Verwandlung seiner Freunde, nein, da war noch etwas anderes.  
Er hatte jetzt zwar nur noch selten Albträume, aber er konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit erinnern, wo er nur unter Einfluss eines starken Schlaf-Trankes hatte einschlafen können.

Trotzdem, die Angst, nach einer Vollmondnacht mit dem Geschmack menschlichen Blutes auf der Zunge aufzuwachen, würde ihn wohl nie ganz verlassen.

Manchmal wusste er nicht, ob er seine Freunde wegen ihrer Sorglosigkeit und Verantwortungslosigkeit beneiden oder tadeln sollte.  
Meistens beneidete er sie. Aber manchmal sagte er auch, was er dachte.  
War das der Grund, weshalb sie ihn jetzt nicht dabei haben wollten? Hatten sie Angst, er würde ihnen den Spaß verderben?

Plötzlich fühlte Remus einen stechenden Blick im Nacken und drehte sich um. Eine Gruppe Slytherins kam gerade den Weg vom Verbotenen Wald herauf, unter ihnen ihr „Lieblingsfeind“ Severus Snape. Er war es, der nun seinen unangenehm wissenden Blick langsam von Remus zu Sirius und James gleiten ließ, bevor er sich mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte.  
Hastig schloss Remus zu seinen Freunden auf und hörte James gerade noch flüstern: „...dürfte für uns kein Problem sein.“, bevor sie ihn bemerkten und anfingen, über das letzte Quidditchtraining zu reden.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen versammelten sich die Gryffindor- und Slytherinsechstklässler vor dem DADA-Klassenraum.

'Prof. Dumbledore hat schon einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor' dachte Remus, als er Snape in einer der Gruppen erkannte. 'Ausgerechnet Slytherin und Gryffindor für DADA zusammenzulegen...'

Anscheinend hatte James Snape ebenfalls entdeckt, denn in seinen Augen begann es gefährlich zu glitzern.  
„Oh, Snivellus, was muss ich sehen! Es gibt doch tatsächlich noch Menschen, die freiwillig mit dir reden, ich bin überrascht! Oder hast du sie etwa mit Imperius belegt?“ Der Hass in James Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Ach nein, ich vergaß. Du bist ja so 'beliebt', dass du sowas gar nicht nötig hast, nicht wahr?“

Remus beobachtete bei diesen Worten das Gesicht des Slytherins und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als er den nachtschwarzen Augen des anderen begegnete. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zeigte sich dort ein so abgrundtiefer Hass und eine Traurigkeit, die Remus erschauern ließen.

Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten war Prof. Velar mal wieder überpünktlich und scheuchte sie mit seinem Zauberstab in den Klassenraum, ohne die angespannte Stimmung zu bemerken.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, Snivellus“ zischte James und seine Züge hatten ein nicht sehr schönes Aussehen angenommen.  
Remus fing den halb amüsierten, halb erschrockenen Blick auf, den Sirius ihm daraufhin zuwarf, als sie sich auf ihre üblichen Pätze fallen ließen.

Er dachte über diesen Blick nach, um nicht über das nachdenken zu müssen, was er für einen kurzen Moment in den Augen des Slytherins gesehen hatte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er bemerkte, dass der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Er hörte gerade noch die Stimme des Professors: „..., deshalb bilden sie jetzt bitte Paare und beginnen mit den Übungen zum Schild-Zauber, die sie in ihrem Buch finden“

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen und drehte sich ganz sebstverständlich zu seinen Freunden um. Als er aber sah, dass diese SCHON WIEDER miteinander flüsterten und ihn gar nicht zu beachten schienen, drehte er sich gekränkt in die andere Richtung und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

'Seit wann verstehen sich Longbottom und Jorkins denn so gut?' wunderte er sich vage, als er die beiden an einem Tisch entdeckte.

Ein paar kalte, eiskalte Augen fingen seinen Blick ein und bohrten sich in seine Augen. Sie jagten ihm Schauder über den Rücken. 'Wie kann ein Mensch so kalte Augen haben', dachte er, während er nicht in der Lage war, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er konte die Herausforderung, die in diesem Blick lag, erkennen, und sie erschreckte ihn.

Aber etwas, irgendetwas in ihm über das er keinerlei Kontrolle besaß, reagierte darauf und panisch bemerkte er, dass er sich erhoben hatte und seine Beine ihn direkt zu dem Besitzer der Augen führten, die ihn so erschreckt hatten.

Er warf einen hilflosen Blick auf seine Freunde, die von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatten und immer noch miteinander flüsterten.

Dann stand er direkt vor ihm.

Er sah das kurze überraschte Flackern in den Augen des anderen und plötzlich verschwand seine Angst und machte einem Gefühl Platz, dass er nicht sofort einzuordnen wusste. Es war so etwas ähnliches wie... Triumph(?)

 

Sirius und James waren so sehr in die Planung ihres kleinen Rachefeldzuges vertieft, dass es schien, als wären sie nur körperlich anwesend und in Wahrheit irgendwo anders.

James hatte seinen Freund mittlerweile mit seiner Begeisterung angesteckt und beide malten sich Snapes Reaktion in immer leuchtenderen Farben aus. Dabei rutschten sie unwillkürlich immer enger zusammen, so dass sich ihre Knie unterm Tisch berührten.

Bald waren sie sich so nahe, dass Sirius den unaufhörlich wispernden Mund seines Freundes an seinem Ohr fühlte und sein Atem ihn an der sensibelsten Stelle seines Ohrs kitzelte. Er sah in das von Rachegedanken erhitzte Gesicht und ihm kam plötzlich ein Gedanke: Wo zum Teufel hatte er dieses Bild schon mal gesehen, wo nur?

Als es ihm einfiel hatte er Mühe, nicht laut herauszuplatzen.

James sah ihn irritiert an; er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er so in seinen Phantasien gestört wurde.  
„Was ist denn plötzlich so komisch?“ fauchte er

„Weißt du, phrrr, weißt du wie du gerade aussiehst?“ keuchte Sirius vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Du siehst aus“, ein weiteres Kichern, dann beugte er sich noch weiter vor, so dass jetzt sein Mund ganz dicht am Ohr des anderen war und hauchte: „Du siehst aus, als wolltest du mich gerade verführen“

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! Wollen sie uns nicht an ihrem angeregten Gespräch teilhaben lassen?“ Prof. Velar stand mit einer Miene vor ihnen, die deutlich machte, dass er kurz davor war, ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen.

Die beiden Jungen schwiegen und James warf Sirius einen Blick zu, den dieser absolut nicht einordnen konnte.

„Nein? Auch gut, also zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und jetzt gehen sie endlich an ihre Aufgaben, wir haben ja nicht ewig Zeit!“

Synchron drehten sie die Köpfe zu Moony um herauszufinden ob er was gehört hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie den leeren Platz neben sich und sahen sich um. Als sie ihn endeckten und vor allem auch seinen Partner bemerkten, sahen sie sich an und ein vielsagendes, böses Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

\-----tbc----

 

 

So und jetzt: „Stoßt, schlagt mich, achtet mich gering, verliert mich:/Vergönnt mir nur, unwürdig wie ich bin/ Ein kleines Zeichen eurer Anweseheit“  
(frei nach Shakespeare´s „Sommernachtstraum“)


End file.
